A Little Help From My Friends (book)
A Little Help From My Friends is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''book, based on the episode, A Little Help From Your Friends. This book has foil on the front cover's background. There's two versions of this book. Summary ''"Wubbzy loves to do things all on his own. He's upset when his friends keep helping him even when he hasn't asked them to help. Then Wubbzy decides to bake his friends a cake all by himself! But when the cake batter grows...and grows...and grows, Wubbzy finds himself in trouble! Will he get by with a little help from his friends?" 2007 Version One year before the version with the purple title came out, there was a version of the book that got released and sold in school book fairs. The notable differences are as shown. * On the front cover, the title is green and has a different font, there's no blue boarder on top; and the "Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!" logo has no exclamation mark on "Wubbzy" and there's no white boarder behind the character, Wubbzy; ** That "Wow! Wow! Wubbzy" logo was also used on the title page and back cover of both versions. The logo with the missing exclamation mark was only used on the front cover of the 2008 version; * The side label is different; * On the back cover, the barcode is different and the US price is only shown; ** There is additional text that says "This edition is only available for distribution through the school market."; * On the title page, the title, "A Little Help From My Friends", uses different font, which is the same one used on the front cover, using its own font; * On the credits page, the credits where the giraffe's muzzle is pointing at are different; * The page numbers aren't shown; * On page 5, there is an extra tree and the flower bed is longer; * On page 6, there is an extra hill and another extra tree in front of it; * On page 12, the background is different; * On page 19, there is an extra cloud; * And on page 23, there's another extra cloud. Gallery/Book Preview A Little Help From My Friends Front Cover A.png|Front Cover A A Little Help From My Friends Front Cover B.png|Front Cover B A Little Help From My Friends Front Cover C.png|Front Cover C A Little Help From My Friends Front Cover (2007 version).png|Front Cover (2007 Version) A Little Help From My Friends Title Page.png|Title Page A Little Help From My Friends Credits Page.png|Credits Page A Little Help From My Friends Page 3.png|Page 3 A Little Help From My Friends Page 7.png|Page 7 A Little Help From My Friends Back Cover.png|Back Cover A Little Help From My Friends Back Cover and Side Lable (2007 Version).png|Back Cover and Side Label (2007 Version) A Little Help From My Friends Front Cover (Portuguese).png|Front Cover (Portuguese) A Little Help From My Friends Back Cover (Portuguese).png|Back Cover (Portuguese) A Little Help From My Friends Front Cover (Spanish).png|Front Cover (Spanish) A Little Help From My Friends Back Cover (Spanish).png|Back Cover (Spanish) Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2007 Category:2008